All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: This is an xmas one shot that I thought up tonight. Will Serena Melodie Snape get her one and only present that she wants for xmas.


All I Want For Christmas Is You

Another fanfic by joelenemalfoy betaed by dannyradcliffe4eva. Just a little one shot that I came up with whilst watching the TV earlier on. Plus when I saw Tom Felton and Rupert Grint on Text Santa more ideas came up in my head. Enjoy this little Christmas one shot.

* * *

><p>"Mummy, when is Daddy coming home?"<p>

"Soon my little Princess, soon. But now it's time for you to go to bed, otherwise Santa won't come to deliver your presents to you."

"But I want to see Daddy before I go to bed."

"I know sweetie, well let's leave a message for Santa to see if he can bring Daddy home for Christmas yeah."

"Ok mummy. I'll go and get my pens and some paper."

Hermione watched her 4 year old daughter run to her room to get some paper and her colouring pens. She headed to the kitchen to pour two glasses of milk and couple of mince pies and a carrot for the reindeers.

"I'm here mummy. Let me just write out a letter for Santa."

Serena sat down at her little table and chair and started to write out a letter.

'Dear Santa Claus

Could you please make it possible that my Daddy Severus Snape to be here with me and mummy on Christmas Day. We both miss him so much and we would love for him to come home and be with us.

I know that daddy has been asked to go on a dangerous mission, but please we would like him home. I don't want any other presents this year, my Daddy is all I want for Christmas. I know that my Mummy would like him back as I think that she has a special present to give Daddy.

Please please please please Santa, please bring my Daddy home for Christmas.

With love

Serena Melodie Snape.'

"I've finished my last minute letter to Santa. I do hope that I get my present." Serena had folded her letter and put it next to the glass of milk, mince pies and the carrots.

"Goodnight mummy." Serena kissed her mummy and headed to bed to go and sleep.

"Goodnight Serena. Sleep tight my Princess."

Hermione watched her daughter go up the stairs and head off into bed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"All I want for Christmas is you. Severus please be home for Christmas and make your daughter happy."

Hermione sat down and summoned all the Christmas presents so that they can be wrapped. She then headed over to the dinner table to set it up as she was having the Potter's and the Weasley families around this year. Hermione didn't want to spend Christmas morning on her own without her husband.

"Oh why did the Minister of Magic sent you on this mission so close to Christmas." Hermione went over the living room window where there was a box seat that Hermione had requested that Severus make so that she could sit there and look out at the beautiful view that they had from their home.

She sat there looking out and up towards the stars.

"Please come home to us Severus."

The next morning, Serena woke up. She jumped out of her bed and headed over to her mummy and daddy's bedroom to see that the bed was empty. Serena headed downstairs to see that her mummy was asleep on the window seat.

"Mummy? It's Christmas morning wake up." Serena shook her Mummy awake.

"Oh hello sweetie, oh I must have slept here all night. You want some milk and pancakes?" Hermione asked her little princess.

Serena looked around to see no sign of her Daddy.

"Is Daddy home? He's not in the bedroom." Serena asked.

"No Princess, I don't think that Daddy is home yet. Look why don't you sit down at the breakfast bar and I'll make you some pancakes for you."

Serena started crying silently and she got up on the tall stool and cried out loudly by putting her head down. Hermione looked over at her crying daughter and started to cry herself. She headed up the stairs to floo call Harry.

"Harry please tell me that Severus is coming home to us today?" Hermione asked of her best friend.

"Hermione, I can't tell you anything at the moment because I don't know myself." Harry told her.

"HARRY I HAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD DAUGHTER THAT IS CURRENTLY CRYING HER EYES OUT AT THE BREAKFAST BAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE SENT MY HUSBAND ON A MISSION THIS CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS." Hermione closed the floo connection and headed back downstairs.

Serena was still sat there crying her eyes out. Hermione couldn't do anything.

"Was I bad?"

Hermione looked at her daughter as she sat up.

"Pardon?"

"Was I a bad girl Mummy that Santa didn't deliver the one and only present that I wanted for Christmas? Did Santa put me on the naughty list and that I didn't deserve the one thing that I wanted." Serena got down from the stool and headed over to her mum and held her tightly.

"No my Princess, you haven't been a bad girl. I just don't know."

"I hate Uncle Harry for sending Daddy away from us. I just want Daddy home. I hate him." Serena pushed Hermione away and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom where she slammed the door closed and then cried on her bed.

Ginny and Harry with their three children, James, Albus and Lily had arrived at the Snape home. The Weasley's came over not much later than them.

"Aunt Hermione, where is Serena?" Harry's youngest asked of Hermione.

"She's a little upset at the moment Lily, but why don't you go and try and make her happy again and bring her down for dinner." Hermione told her youngest goddaughter.

It was not much longer when Lily came down crying her eyes out.

"Lily what's wrong?" Ginny asked hugging her youngest.

"I HATE YOU DADDY! YOU HAVE MADE SERENA UNHAPPY BY SENDING HER DADDY AWAY JUST BEFORE CHRISTMAS. HOW COULD YOU!" Lily pressed her face into her mum's shoulder.

Harry was stunned as to what his youngest had just told him.

"Hold on let me go and find something out. Could you let me use your floo connection Hermione?" Harry asked getting up from the sofa.

Hermione nodded and Harry headed out of the Snape home.

It was very late into Christmas Day. Hermione had kept the dinner warm so that they could wait for Harry to show up. But the kids were getting restless so they decided that it was high time that they started opening their presents. Hermione headed upstairs to fetch her daughter downstairs so that she could get her presents.

Serena sat down but she didn't talk to anyone when she got there. All she wanted was her Daddy home. Presents were passed around, but Serena just sat there and didn't open one single present from anyone.

Harry then flooed back to the Snape home where he went over and talked to Hermione in her ear. She looked back towards him and he nodded his head in reply to her silent question.

"Serena, I think someone is wanting to talk to you." Harry mentioned to the upset girl.

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone looked towards the door.

"It's for you Serena. I think that someone has left your present outside why don't you and collect it." Harry told her.

"Oh fine then." Serena got up and headed to the front door.

She opened it to see that someone was stood there dressed all in black. She looked up to see the face of her Daddy. Severus Tobias Snape.

"Hello Princess. Told you that I would be back for Christmas."

"DADDY!"


End file.
